


maybe this wasn't such a good idea

by YoureAlrightLaRusso



Series: karate group chats are the best group chats [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoureAlrightLaRusso/pseuds/YoureAlrightLaRusso
Summary: A few snippets from the Miyagi-Do/Eagle Fang group chat.Or: why you should never be in a group chat with your dad. Or your sensei. Or your dad AND your sensei.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Everyone & Everyone
Series: karate group chats are the best group chats [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204583
Comments: 11
Kudos: 102





	maybe this wasn't such a good idea

_Miguel added Sensei Lawrence, Sensei LaRusso, Sam, Aisha, Hawk, Demetri, Bert, Nate, Chris, and Mitch to the group.  
Miguel changed the group name to Miyagi-Do/Eagle Fang._

Miguel: Hey guys I thought this would be an easy way to communicate stuff about the dojo

Sensei LaRusso: Great thinking, Miguel!

Sensei Lawrence: THIS SHOULD BE GOOD

_Hawk changed Mitch’s name to Assface._

Sensei Lawrence: AND SO IT BEGINS

Demetri: Sensei L, was that an lotr reference?

Sensei Lawrence: I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT IS

Miguel: He’s lying. The other day he called Bert a hobbit

Bert: Hey! 

_Hawk changed Bert’s name to Hobbit 1.  
Hawk changed Nate’s name to Hobbit 2._

Hobbit 2: Why do I have to be 2? 

_Demetri changed Hawk’s name to Eli.  
Eli changed his name to Hawk._

Hawk: don’t even try me douche

Sensei LaRusso: Okay. Maybe we should stick to using this group for information regarding the dojo? 

Sam: Oh, dad. That’s never going to happen. 

Aisha: Yeah sorry Mr. LaRusso. You’re in god’s house now. 

Sensei LaRusso: What does that even mean? 

Chris: It means you should probably leave now while you still can

Miguel: No if Mr. LaRusso leaves this chat is useless

Hawk: yeah it’s not like sensei will be able to tell us anything important 

Sensei LaRusso: Ha! 

Sensei Lawrence: I CAN TELL YOU ONE THING HAWK

Sensei Lawrence: NEXT TIME I SEE YOU ITS 50 PUSH UPS ON YOUR KNUCKLES

Hawk: aw jeez 

Sensei LaRusso: I did not okay that!

Sensei Lawrence: OKAY THEN DO THEM NOW

Sensei LaRusso: That is NOT what I meant. 

Demetri: He can’t actually make us do that, can he?

Sensei LaRusso: No. 

Sensei Lawrence: YES 

_Demetri changed Sensei Lawrence’s name to Mussolini._

Mussolini: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN

Sensei LaRusso: Demetri… 

Demetri: Ugh, fine. 

_Demetri changed Mussolini’s name to Sensei Lawrence._

Sensei LaRusso: Thank you. 

Assface: I set my phone down for 5 minutes… 

Assface: Hey!

_Assface changed his name to Mitch.  
Hawk changed Mitch’s name to Assface._

\----------

Hobbit 1: Does anyone know if the dojo is unlocked? I left my jacket 

Sam: Yep, it should be! 

Hobbit 1: Thanks 

_Miguel changed Hobbit 1’s name to Bert.  
Miguel changed Hobbit 2’s name to Nate._

Nate: Aw it was kinda growing on me

Bert: OH MY GOD ASKJDFKL

Miguel: Okay jeez, change it back if it means that much to you

Bert: SENSEI LAWRENCE

Bert: MR LARUSSO 

Bert: DOJO 

Aisha: Bert what’s going on??

Sam: Is my dad okay?

Bert: AKDSJKJKFJK

Nate: Hang on he’s calling me

Nate:... oh 

Miguel: Will somebody tell us what’s going on? 

Nate: Bert went into the dojo and… saw something 

Sam: Saw what??

Nate: Uhh

Sensei LaRusso: Okay everyone, calm down. Everything’s fine. 

Sam: Dad what’s going on?

Sensei LaRusso: Nothing, it’s nothing to worry about. 

Bert: I WALKED IN ON THEM 

Bert: BONING

Bert: IN 

Bert: THE

Bert: DOJO

Miguel: Oh my god… 

Sam: OH MY GOD 

Sensei LaRusso: Okay everyone, slow down. 

Hawk: way to go sensei!!!! 

Sam: NO 

Chris: I didn’t need to know this

Sensei LaRusso: It wasn’t like that!

Sensei Lawrence: YEAH WE HADN’T GOTTEN TO THE ACTUAL BONING YET

Sensei LaRusso: Why do I even try? 

Demetri: Well, I think it’s great! 

Sam: Demetri how could you?

Bert: It is not great!! My eyes!!!

Hawk: as if you haven’t seen worse mr carton of milk 

Bert: That’s different and you know it

Demetri: I just think it’s cool that the lgbt+ members of the dojo have older queer people to look up to 

Sensei Lawrence: WHAT DOES LBGT MEAN

Demetri: Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender

Sensei Lawrence: UH OKAY

Demetri: Gay. It means gay. 

Sensei Lawrence: IM NOT GAY 

Demetri: Yeah, okay. Should have seen that one coming. 

Miguel: Sensei I’ll explain it later

Aisha: Is everyone okay?

Sam: Yeah, yeah. I’m good. I’m fine. Can we talk about something else?

Bert: I’m currently bleaching my eyes

Bert: Otherwise good 

Aisha: Mr. LaRusso? 

Sensei LaRusso: Yep. Fine. 

Assface: Hey guys what’s going on? 

Aisha: …

Sam: …

Bert: …

Sensei LaRusso: …

Assface: Ah.

Assface: I see. 

Sensei Lawrence: LARUSSO AND ME GOT CAUGHT BONING IN THE DOJO

Assface: …Thank you sensei. 

\----------

Demetri: Since Mr. L and Sensei L are together now, does that mean Eagle-Do will stay united even after the tournament?

Sam: I hope so! I like hanging out with all of you guys :D 

Hawk: yeah and i like not having to do so many push ups 

Chris: Bold of you to assume karate will still be allowed in the valley after the tournament 

Aisha: Why would they ban it AFTER the tournament? 

Sensei LaRusso: We don’t know what’s going to happen with the dojo yet, but we’ll all figure it out together, so don’t worry. 

Sensei LaRusso: Also can we back up a bit? We are not calling ourselves Eagle-Do. 

Demetri: Aw but it’s so much quicker than Miyagi-Do/Eagle Fang.

Nate: Yeah we need a better name

Sensei LaRusso: It’s still just Miyagi-Do.

Sensei Lawrence: HA YOU WISH LARUSSO

Sensei LaRusso: Johnny, you don’t get a say. Your last idea was Eagle Fang. 

Chris: OUCH Mr. LaRusso lmao 

Sensei Lawrence: YOU CANT JUST HAVE EVERYTHING YOUR WAY

Hawk: uh oh mom and dad are fighting :( 

Bert: Which one’s mom and which one’s dad? 

Hawk: i’ll never tell ;) 

Miguel: How about we put it to a vote?

Sam: Sounds good to me! :) 

Sensei LaRusso: Another great idea, Miguel. Johnny?

Sensei Lawrence: YEAH SURE WHATEVER 

Aisha: Send your ideas to Miguel separately so we don’t know who suggested what

Sam: :0 Good idea!

Miguel: Okay, one sec

  
_Miguel started a poll:  
Miyagi-Do  
Eagle-Do  
Yin-Yang Karate  
Lawrusso Karate_

Sensei LaRusso: Lawrusso?

Demetri: It’s the two of your names put together. 

Sensei Lawrence: ISNT THAT JUST PRONOUNCED LARUSSO? PASS

Miguel: Guys just vote

  
_Poll Results:  
Miyagi-Do - 2 votes  
Eagle-Do - 2 votes  
Yin-Yang Karate - 3 votes  
Lawrusso Karate - 3 votes_  


Miguel: Okay who didn’t vote? 

Sam: I don’t think Mitch did :(

Chris: Hang on

Chris: @Assface yin-yang or lawrusso?

Assface: Uhh idk what lawrusso is so yin-yang I guess

Aisha: Hey that was mine! 

Sensei LaRusso: It does work weirdly well. What do you think, Sensei Lawrence?

Sensei Lawrence: YEAH WORKS FOR ME THANKS ASSFACE

Assface: You’re welcome!

Assface: What did I do?

_Miguel changed the group name to Yin-Yang Karate._

\----------

_Miguel added Robby and Tory to the group._

Demetri: As much as I want all of us to get along, are you two sure you even want to be in this group?

Robby: Isn’t it just stuff about the dojo?

Hawk: oh you sweet summer child

Sam: I wouldn’t scroll back in the messages… 

Tory: well now I’m gonna.

Tory: LMAO

Robby: What?

Robby: Oh… 

Sensei LaRusso: Okay! Moving on. 

Sensei LaRusso: After the events of the tournament, Sensei Lawrence and I have decided that we will continue to co-sensei at Yin-Yang Karate. 

Sam: Yayyyy!!!

Hawk: sick

Chris: Cool 

Robby: You guys didn’t already know that?

Sensei LaRusso: Johnny! We said we were going to tell them all at the same time. 

Sensei Lawrence: SORRY I TALK IN MY SLEEP

Sensei LaRusso: That’s not true. 

Robby: That’s not true. 

Robby: …

Sensei LaRusso: ...

Sam: …

Miguel: …

Robby: Anyway, he told me at dinner a few nights ago. 

Sensei LaRusso: But that was before the tournament?

Sensei Lawrence: I HAVE A LIFE OUTSIDE OF YOU

Sensei LaRusso: Ah yes, dinner with your son. Thrilling. 

Sensei Lawrence: IT IS 

Sam: Awwww :’) 

Hawk: okay enough of the mushy shit 

Hawk: we should celebrate 

Tory: hell yeah I’m down for a party

Demetri: I can bring Trivial Pursuit! 

Chris: Met no one wants to play trivial pursuit

Nate: I’ll play! 

Bert: Me too!

Hawk: ha 

Hawk: what is chris getting pwned?

Tory: that’s jeopardy dumbass 

Aisha: Can we have another party without the senseis?

Sensei Lawrence: CAREFUL MISS ROBINSON 

Aisha: Sorry wrong group

Sensei LaRusso: There’s another group?

Aisha: … no? 

Assface: Hey guys what did I miss?

Miguel: We’re going to have a party to celebrate us keeping the dojo

Assface: Oh cool!

Hawk: and in the name of good will…

_Hawk changed Assface’s name to Mitch._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This was super fun to write! :D


End file.
